Beautiful Lies
by Jacklette
Summary: You can't build a life on a foundation of lies. Matthew was just supposed to spend a boring brotherly bonding filled day with Alfred when he runs into Ivan Braginski, feared mafia leader. He's then taken hostage and finds the only life he's ever known crumbling down to nothing. Will he be able to adapt? Or will he crash and burn?
1. A Shopping Date

_'I'm so excited! _ Matthew thought as he walked down the chilly New York streets with a hop in his step. Right now he was headed to his twin Brother Alfred's house for the shopping date he had planned for days.

_'It's such a nice day; I can't wait to spend it with Alfred...' H_e and Alfred had planned to go shopping for some clothes' for fall today. Matthew had been looking forward to it all week- not that he'd ever tell Alfred that.

"Ah!" Matthew spotted his Brother's House. He quickened his pace with a shy smile on his face. Before he knew it, he was right in front of the steps to Alfred's House. he rung the door bell, only to find no one answered. _That's strange..._

He took out his spare key Alfred had given him in case he had lost his  
(Let's face it, its Alfred.)

_Hopefully he wouldn't mind me barging in here... W-well, he's always invading MY privacy,_ He unlocked and opened the door, and almost immediately he heard a loud _thud_ coming from upstairs. He quickly made his way upstairs, when he suddenly heard Alfred's voice in what sounded like distress coming from his bedroom.

"Alfred!" Matthew rushed to his Brother's room, opened the door, only to find Alfred on top of Arthur- lying in bed wearing nothing but sheets.

Shocked by what he had just walked in on, Matthew stood frozen in place. Arthur and Alfred quickly realizing they had a visitor, Arthur grabbed a pillow to hide his embarrassed face under, only to have Alfred grab it away and throw it at Matthew

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Matthew stumbled backwards from the unexpected impact, and then quickly scramble's to slam the door shut.  
"S-SORRY TO DISTURB YOU!" Still wondering what just happened, his only thought was to get away. Matthew ran downstairs and down to the front door, which he slammed shut. Only then, he realized he was still holding the pillow that his brother had thrown at him. '_I-I'll return this to him tomorrow._'

Matthew let out a long sigh. _'I suppose Alfred had forgotten all about our shopping date... Again. It's not like I'm not used to it... It's just I wished some people would ju-" Matthew's thoughts where suddenly interrupted when someone walked into him, making him stumble backwards and fall to the ground. _

"Ah- pardon me mademoiselle, I did not see you standing there." Matthew looked up to see who had walked into him and was now talking to him in a familiar voice, only to see Francis standing, obviously mistaking him for a girl. 'W_-well, it's not like it's rare for people to mistake me for a girl... what, with my long hair... maybe if I were to cut it, people would notice me more often...?' _It was a thought Matthew would have to look into.

"O-oh, hello Francis..." Matthew replied, still on the ground.

"Ah! Mon chéri! What are you doing here?"

"o-oh... that is, um..." Matthew quickly looked down trying to hide his face,  
still red from what he had just walked in on.

"Why, _Mathieu_, your face is so red! Do you have a fever?" Francis said, bending down to help Matthew up and to get a better look at Matthew's face. He had barely heard the petite Canadian splutter and mumbles a _merci_, because the Frenchman had his attention on other things. "...And why exactly are you walking around carrying such a thing?" Francis gestured towards the pillow.

"Ah that is... um... w-well," Matthew could only look down to hide face, which he could feel was heating up with each passing second. The sudden shyness only peaked the Frenchman's curiosity.

"Ah, _Mathieu_. Do not hide your adorable face from _moi_. Come to my house, _I will nurse you back to health_! They say the best cure to any sickness, is _amor~_" In one swift movement Francis had his hand clasped with Matthew's and tugged him towards the direction of his house.

"Eh!? No, Francis, that isn't necessary! Really I-I'm fine!" Matthew exclaimed, stumbling after Francis.

"Nonsense! You shouldn't be out and about in this cold weather when you're sick. _Mon deiu, _especially in such _thin clothing_!"

"Well, actually I went out to buy fall clothes..."

Francis suddenly stopped in his tracks. "_Really?_"

Matthew stumbled again. Surprised from the sudden stop, "Yeah, why?"

"Well in that case _Mon chérie,_ I just might have the perfect thing for you! It will definitely suit you and your _petite_ figure." Turning his back towards Matthew, to hide his devious grin.

"..._Really?_" Matthew slowly took a step closer towards Francis

"Yes!" Francis quickly spun around to once again grab Matthew's hand. "Now come along quickly, we must get you out of the cold." He continued to drag Matthew away

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." he really needed clothes, and Francis was generous enough to offer some, so it couldn't hurt to check them out, could it?


	2. The Sex Fiend

**(A/N)  
Yeah, so you're probably thinking, "Wtf Cheebo, you just uploaded your first chapter, like not even 4 hours ago! And you're already updating? Dude. You must have no life." B-but it's not like that! I actually wrote like 4 chapters all at once, but I didn't upload any of them because they had to be edited and re-read and other things-that-I-won't-waste-your-time-mentioning. Anyways, I'd like to thank Charla, my robot friend who read this and editing my mistakes and such. Oh I'd like to mention, that i won't be uploading the 4th chapter right away because i have to re-write the whole thing...**

Oh! And don't be fooled by all the Francis things. This is, a Matthew x Ivan fanfic.

"Here!" Francis pushed a large box in front of Matthew. "Try these on~"

"...Oh, okay. So, um... where should I change?"

"...You mean you don't want to change right here?"

"...Well, you know, that would be a bit... i-improper..."

"...I see. Well _Mathieu, _I suppose you could go change in my room." Mathieu ignored the pleading look the other man was giving him before he scurried upstairs carrying the heavy box up to Francis' room.

When he got there, he quickly shut the door. Matthew lifted up the heavy box peeking inside to find a _wool dress._

"You better put those on! Or else I'll have to change you myself~!" Francis purred. Matthew jumped when he suddenly heard the Frenchman's voice behind the door.

_'I really shouldn't let my guard down...' Matthew sighed._ "...P-please don't." Matthew grew flustered.

Francis softly chuckled at Matthew's reaction. _He is too cute_. _Really, I mean have you seen how he struggled climbing the stairs while carrying that large box?_

Francis grew thirsty, then a _fabulous _idea popped into his mind. He walked away from the door, towards the mini-bar in his living room and took out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

_Wait, is Mon Mathieu old enough to drink? Ah, who cares?_

Patiently pouring the liquid into a cup, he suddenly heard the phone ring just before he can pour any into the other glass.

Patting his pockets, Francis confirmed it was not his phone ringing. 'That _must be Mathieu's phone... should I give it to him? ...Oh, I'm sure he would not mind if I answer for him. He is too polite to be upset over such a thing, anyway.'_

He dug through Matthew's coat, finding it in his left pocket. Quickly flipping it open, he purred into the phone.

"_Bonjour~_! Mathieu's phone!"

"..._Bonjour?_ Are you there?"

"Francis?"

"Ahh, _quoi_! And may I ask who is speaking?"

"It's me, Alfred. I just remember I had plans with Mattie. Wait, why are you answering Mattie's phone?..._Oh god,_ where is he? What have you done to him?!"

"_Ohonhonhon~ _I have yet to have done anything to _Mathieu_. Sadly, he is not here right now."

Alfred scoffed. "...Well? Where the hell is he then?"

"In my bedroom getting _undressed_." He cooed.

Francis then heard the phone being dropped, then yelling, and then a door being slammed. After a few moments he finally heard someone pick up the phone.

"Ah finally, I was about to hang u-"

"FRANCIS, DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MATFRED, YOU PERVERTED FROG!"

"Don't call me a frog, you stupid brit!"

"I KNEW YOU WHERE A SEX FIEND, BUT I THOUGHT YOU AT LEAST HAD **SOME **BOUNDRIES!"

"What the hell do you mean, a sex fiend!? Don't act all innocent _eyebrows_! You're sleeping with that silly _Alfred_, why can't I sleep with _Mathieu?!"_

"...S-SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! THAT'S DIFFRENT!"

"How so?!"

"IT JUST IS OKAY! I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM AND THEN FORGET IT EVER HAPPENED! IT'S NOT A ONE NIGHT STAND, YOU FR-!"

"I'M NOT GOING T-"

"...Francis?" Francis turned around, startled by another voice- only to see Matthew wearing a white knee length sweater dress with short beige pants, topped off with a long grey scarf that hung loosely around his neck.

"I'll have to call you back."

"BLOODY HELL YOU WI-" Francis hung up before Arthur could even finish one sentence.

"...I-is that my phone?"

"Hm?..._oui,_ it is."

"...Why were you using it?"

"...Shh, that is not important. What is important, is what you are wearing."

As if only noticing the clothes he was wearing, Matthew blankly stared down onto his outfit. "...Oh. Francis, It was nice of you to, ahh... give me _these_... but they seem a bit too... _feminine_."

Francis finally snapped out of his trance. "...Exactly~! It's suit you perfectly, _non_? Oh _Mathieu_, you are simply too adorable!" Francis took a step closer to Matthew, eyeing his masterpiece up and down.

"What? What do you mean this suit's me perfectly? I'm a _guy!_" Francis could only chuckle at how flustered his _petite Mathieu_ had already gotten.

Suddenly remembering the bottle of wine, the sly Frenchman walked back to the mini-bar to fill the other glass of wine.

Matthew then noticed the two glasses then grew worried. "Francis? ...I'm not old enough to drink yet." Ignoring him again, Francis slowly walked towards Matthew with a certain shimmer in his eye. Matthew involuntarily took a step back, not taking his eyes off the wine glass, when he had walked into a wall.

"Go ahead, drink! _I won't tell anyone..._" Francis continued to stare at Matthew with half-lidded eyes, and then gestured for him to take a sip.

Matthew hesitantly took the glass; he then slowly brought the glass to his chest, eyeing the unfamiliar contents inside. He looked back to Francis._ 'Maple... h-he's going to keep staring at me until I drink it, isn't he... damn it.'_

Matthew slowly brought the cup up to meet his lips, and then hesitantly, took a _tiny_ sip. Francis a little shocked, but delighted at the results, he patted Matthew on the back, "Ahh, Mon _chérie_~! You see! It is not so bad, _oui_~?" Matthew suddenly choked from the unexpected impact of being _smacked _on the back.

"Ah! I am so sorry _Mathieu_! _S`il vou plait_, let me help..." Francis grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Mathieu.

"Thanks." Matthew cleared his throat then looked back up to Francis with a flushed face and teary eyes. "Ahh...My throat hurt's..." Matthew looked away and mumbled.

'_... M-Mon dieu... he is too damn adorable for his own good.' _Francis took Matthew's glass away and set both glass's on the coffee table.

"Francis?" Matthew took his glasses off and wiped them. Francis said nothing but roughly pushed Matthew against the wall, his glasses falling to the carpet.

Unable to see anything, Matthew panicked. "What... what are you doing...?" Matthew's head was spinning, and all he could do was turn away trying to hide the fact that his face was heating up way too fast with his golden locks that fell and hid his eyes  
"_Mathieu__..._ you're so fucking cute when you're embarrassed..." Francis purred in his ear, feeling the heat on his ear. Matthew felt so helpless, he was too dazed by how fast everything was moving, all he did was blush even harder. He widened his eyes when Francis took his wrist and pinned him to the wall in one swift movement; and with his other hand, Francis held Matthew's rose-tinted face and tilted his chin up so they could face each other. Francis leaned in even further until he felt Matthew's hot breath against his lips.

"F-Francis?"


	3. Step Away From The Virgin

"...Fran...cis..?" Matthew asked again.

"Shh, _Mon amor._"

All too suddenly, the booming sound of a door being slammed open filled the room.

"MATTHEW! I'VE COME TO RESCUE YOU FROM THAT RAPIST!"

"A-Alfred?!" Matthew squeaked.

Alfred dashed into the living room, finding a blind, cross dressing, vulnerable Matthew pinned to the wall by a perverted sex fiend.

"...Oh, _you sick son of a bitch_! ...You made him cross dress?!"

Arthur, out of breath, came running in behind Alfred, then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the horrendous picture before him.

"Oh. My. God! I _knew_ you were a pervert, but this is just too much!" Arthur accusingly pointed a finger towards Francis and Matthew. Francis just scoffed.

Alfred's only logic was to run over to Francis' mini-bar and grab the most expensive looking bottle of wine to use as a threat.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE VIRGIN AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Alfred held the wine bottle up, ready to smash it.

"_Non_! You wouldn't!" Francis, horrified, slowly turned around.

"Wanna try me?" He swung the bottle back and forth, taunting the Frenchie.

Matthew, who was currently trying his best to fade into the wall, only became further confused by all the booming voices. What were they talking about?

Francis slowly backed away from Matthew and cautiously walked to the other side of the room, looking back at Matthew.

Arthur saw this, then quickly rushed over to Matthew and guided the blind blond farther away from the Frenchman.

"W-who is this?" Matthew, confused by who had taken his hand and was guiding him away.

"Don't worry Matfred, I've got you." Arthur said reassuringly.

"There's a good pervert!" Alfred said as he recklessly tossed the bottle over to Francis.

"_Mon dieu!_" Francis yelled out as he lunged towards the bottle, successfully catching it.

"Mattie are you alright?! He didn't steal your innocence away did he?!" Alfred ran over to his brother and grabbed him by the shoulders. "...You look _different_." Alfred examined his face, then crushed him in a tight hug before he could say anything.

Matthew grunted. "I-Imf fnnen," _(I-I'm fine,)_

"Come now Alfred, we should get the lad away from this perverted arse." Arthur looked around, scanning the room for Matthew's belongings. Spotting his coat and the pillow that Alfred threw at him, he walked over and picked them up. "We're leaving now."

"Um, _merci_ for having me over today and, for um... _these clothes_." Matthew said as he picked up his glasses.

"Don't thank him, you git!" Arthur gave Francis, who was weeping with his bottle of wine, a fierce glare.

"See ya Francey pants!" Alfred grabbed Matthew by the hand and quickly dragged him out before he could say another word.

_Heh. He really is just too adorable... _Francis thought.

******(A/N)  
Yeah so, I PINKY PROMISE that Ivan will be in the next chapter. And that It'll be longer. Oh, and I got a follower JUST from my first chapter. That, made me ecstatic. Like seriously, I was freaking out with joy. I really didn't think I'd act that way...**


	4. Captured

"Alfred, I can walk by myself!" Matthew said as he trips and stumbles, trying to match Alfred and Arthur's pace.

"Oh! Hahaha! My bad, bro." Alfred released his grip on Matthew's wrist.  
Matthew then tripped over his own feet, and fell face flat on to the ground. "...Ughhh..." Matthew groaned in pain.

"Did you see me in there Artie? I was so heroic!" Alfred exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Oh shut it, you git." Arthur grew annoyed.  
'_Ugh, not this again. Now he's going to go on one of his bloody rants again.'_He sighed.

"What?! You can't just insult the hero like that!"

Matthew looked up and watched them walk away, bantering with each other. They had clearly forgotten about him. Again. He let out a long sigh. '_Sometimes I wish people would just remember me._ _That's not so hard, is it?' _He continued to get up slowly, head still pounding from the impact of the cold ground, when he felt something hard rammed into his stomach, someone had walked into him for the second time today.

"Ah!" Matthew exclaimed as he fell back to the ground again.

"Hm?" The tall person who had just walked into him looked around, curious to find where the voice was coming from. The man was a tall masculine, gray haired man with a creepy, but somewhat attractive smile, wearing a long faded pink scarf and a beige coat that reached his ankles. Matthew recognized this man from the time Alfred had looked him up on Facebook. He had told Matthew they were longtime rivals- what was his name? Ian... Irvan? Or was it Evan? Matthew quickly pushed the thought away when he realized he was staring.

"A-ah! S-sorry sir!" Matthew grew wary. He looked up at the intimidating man. '_Wait, why am I apologizing? He's the one who walked in to me! He should be apologizing!'_

"What is this? There seems to a rather _large and familiar bug_ in my way. And Mother always said that bugs needed to be eliminated." The Russian spoke in a cute and way too innocent heavy accent.  
Matthew grew worried by the man's words. He attempted to get up again, only to have a large heavy foot on his back, pushing him down flat onto the ground again. "Wha-?!" Matthew exclaimed in surprise. The Russian began to stomp on poor Matthew while snickering.  
"A-ah! P-please stop that!" Matthew said while trying to squirm away, but the strange Russian man did not listen and continued to stomp on Matthew's back.

_'This day just keep's getting worse! First Alfred forgets our shopping date, and then I walk in on "__**that**__", and then I was forced to put on these ridiculous clothes! Then F-Francis ...went and did s-something weird! And now I run into this psycho freak who keeps stepping on me! And he was the one who walked into me!'_

Matthew couldn't take it anymore. He was having one of the worst days of his life, people kept walking into him! He was done. He wasn't going to have any more of this bullshit. He was finally going to stand up for himself! ...Just as soon as he _could_ actually stand up. That's when an idea struck Matthew. Why hadn't this idea come sooner? He waited for the man to lift his leg in between stomps, then quickly rolled away to the side. He got up as fast as he could, and started running away.

_'Hah! I did it! I finally stood up for myself! N-normally I would have just waited until he had gotten tired or bored and just left! But not this time! I finally got away from a bully! For the first time in my life! I had gotten aw-' _Matthew's thought's where suddenly interrupted as something pulled him backwards and he fell to the ground once again. He looked up and saw that the Russian man had grabbed his scarf and yanked him backwards.

The large man towered over him. "Heh. _How cute_. So you thought you could escape Ivan Braginski?"

_'Oh. So his name was Ivan? I was pretty close.'_ "U-um...th-that is..." Matthew stuttered as he tried to quickly think up an excuse, when Ivan crouched down, face shadowing over Matthew's. He seemed to be searching for something.

"Hmm. You look like that annoying hero-complex." _'Does he m-mean Alfred?!'_

"O-oh, um Alfred...?" Ivan ignored his question then reached to his side pocket then unexpectedly took out a gun. _'Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit, he's going to kill me now and it's all because of Alfred! W-why is it always him!'_

"Hmm... so, you aren't him? But you know that moron… so... you must be his brother?" He spoke with a soft voice while wearing a creepy-serial-killer-smile, like holding a gun was the most normal thing in the world.

_'Who. The. Maple. Is. This. Psycho.' _Matthew was debating whether he should say he was Alfred's brother or not. _I could just disown Alfred right here and now, so if I said 'no, he's not my brother__,__'__ it wouldn__'t be a lie! B__ut... I love Alfred, no matter how many times he forgets about me. And besides, if I disowned him he would probably forget about me completely. He would never remember my existence.' _Matthew let out a long sigh as he continued to seriously consider disowning Alfred. That was, until he felt something cold and hard on his forehead. He looked up and realized he hadn't answered the man's question. He had obviously grown impatient, and now he was holding his gun to poor Matthew's forehead.

"What is taking so long? Are you his brother or not? Because depending on your answer I might just kill you," Just then, his smile grew 100 times scarier than his last. _'Is it possible for someone to be so scary?!'_

"Y-YES! I am! …I won't lie about Alfred being my brother just because you threaten to k-kill me!" Matthew practically screamed at the man. He was going to say more but was interrupted by a loud sound, one that made his ear's ring. Was it...a bang? Matthew looked up and saw the smoke from the fired gun. He looked at where the gun was aimed, and saw a man on the street, dead. His blood was spilling over, he still looked warm. That was Matthew's last thought as he felt a terrible pain on his head, making his vision blurry, and then suddenly, darkness.

**(A/N) yeah. So it's not that long, but it **_**IS **_**still longer than the last chapter. So I kept my promise. And, TAH-DAH! Enter Ivan! And I'd like to thank those kind, wonderful people (3) who took time out of their day and wrote me a review 3 thank you so much~! I'm sorry I'm not very good at writing… I took like a year off of writing so it feels' kind of awkward….**

**Oh! And before I forget, I've kind of been righting this from like a 3****rd**** person's point of view, and I was wondering if I should change that? Should I start writing them like "Matthew's POV" or something? And if yes, should I go back and make the last chapters like that also?****Thank you Charla, my robot friend who edited my mistakes ~ 3**


	5. Prisoner Of War

'_Ugh… why does my head hurt?'_ Matthew tried to reach to his head to examine his injury, but quickly realized his hands were tied behind his back and he was sitting on a cold chair. Matthew quickly opened his eyes; he was in a small empty, grey, concrete room, which only had a door, a camera in the top right corner, another chair in front of him, and a drain in the middle of the room. _'Where am I?' _Matthew blinked._ 'What was I doing? ... '_ Matthew tried hard to think back to what he was doing before he got stuck in this room. _'I was going to go shopping with Alfred… wait no, that's not right… I went to Francis' house. T-then… what happened after _that_? I met a man named…Ivan.'_ That's when all the pieces fell into place. The creepy smile, the gun, the man dead in the street, the pain from being hit with the gun's handle, and passing out.

'_Holy maple. I need to get out of here! I'm going to be murdered! Or worse! Wait, what's worse than murder? Being tortured to death. That's definitely worse!'_ Matthew started to panic and struggle in his chair. Was he ever going to see Alfred again? Or Arthur? Or even Francis?!

He rubbed his hands together trying to get free, when he noticed his legs were also tied to the chair. He suddenly heard the sound of a door opening. He looked back to see a young woman with light brown hair, who seemed to be a nurse enter the room. Matthew just sat still and watched her closely as she pushed in a small cart filled with medical supplies into the small room. She stopped and grabbed something; Matthew couldn't quite tell what it was. Then she continued to mix something together in a small measuring cup. She stopped and looked over to Matthew, as if she just noticed he was there. She walked over to Matthew, each step producing a loud echo in the small confined room from her heels, and pushed his head aside to reveal his neck, where she applied something cold to his neck.

"Wha-?! What are you doing?!" Matthew's voice rose slightly as he panicked again. The lady simply stayed quiet as she hastily injected a needle into poor Matthew's neck. Matthew found himself struggling in the chair again, and then the blurriness returned. As he welcomed the darkness, his last thought was that he would do anything to escape this nightmare.

**(A/N)  
Yes, I know some chapters are really fucking short. But I just want them to end at certain points. So, whatever. Oh and the next chapter is mostly just conversations… sorry about that.**


	6. Fade Into The Darkness

"So like, who's the chick?"

'…_Hm? Whose voice is that...?' _Matthew heard someone scoff._  
_  
"It's not a woman. Apparently it is Alfred's younger brother."

'_Who are they talking about…? Alfred? Do they know Alfred?"_

"Hah! No fucking way! Alfred's brother likes to cross dress?!"

'_C-Cross… dressing? What do they mean?"_

"Yeah, so unawesome."

'_Maple… that voice sounds familiar… Where am I?"_

"Umm, like hell no. It's totally awesome. He could be my new bestie!"

'_Oh my god. Who are these people?'_

I suddenly felt a warm hand gently touch my face cautiously, almost as if they were examining me. "How long has he been out?"  
_'That's right. I passed out, again.'_

"Elizaveta said about 5 hours." _'Has it really been 5 hours? It felt more like 5 minutes.'_

"Tch, Elizaveta? You mean that bitch of a nurse?" _'Nurse? I remember a nurse. What was I doing again…?"_

"Whatever man, it doesn't matter if she's a bitch, she's totally hot." 'They must mean that nurse that came in! Wait didn't she inject me with something?'

"Yeah, but if someone's a bitch, then it cancel's out their hotness!" _'Did I just hear a door open and shut?'_

"Oh, hey Antonio. What's up?" _'Who's Antonio?'_

"Nothing much. So, Ivan has a new hostage? Why is he asleep? Or is he dead?" _'They must mean me.'_

"Nah, he's not dead. Ivan's using him as leverage." _'Leverage? Is that why I'm still alive?'_

"Leverage for what?" _'Oh! Will I finally find out why I was kidnapped?'_

"Like, you know, about Katyusha's little 'gift'?" _'Katyusha? Why does that name sound familiar…'_

"So? How is he involved?" _'Yes! Talk about why I was kidnapped!_

"He's Alfred's younger twin brother." _'I knew it. I knew Alfred got me involved in something! He's been acting secretive lately! Ever since Grandfather passed away, I haven't seen him in months… That shopping date would have been our first time spending time together in months!'_

"Really? Why is he dressed like a girl? Does Ivan have some sort of fetish?" _'Fuck. I forgot I'm still wearing the clothes Francis made me wear. Well, at least they're warm…'_

"Ivan said he found him like that."

"Speaking of Ivan, we should like, totally get out of here. Ivan might get mad at us. You know how he can be sometimes; he's scarier than a bitch on her period." _'He is really scary.'_

"Yeah, you're right. And besides, the awesome me is way too awesome to be in this unawesome room."

I heard a door being opened and shut again. I guess they're gone. I figured it would be best if I tried to escape now… But…I'm so tired. Maybe I'll sleep for a little bit? I'll have more energy to escape if I get some rest.

I faded off into the darkness again; I welcomed the darkness each time, I couldn't complain, it lets me escape from this nightmare. _"Even if it's only temporarily." _I whispered.

**(A/N)  
Haha, yeah so you probably noticed that I switched it to a first person point of view. And, I'm so sad. I didn't get any replies on whether or not I should change it to a first person's point of view. So I went ahead and did it anyway. Don't like it? Then you should tell me.**

**;D I bet you know who those mysterious stranger's where~! It's probably totally obvious, but for those of you who didn't catch on, it's Gilbert (Prussia), Feliks (Poland) and Antonio (Spain). The next chapter might take a bit longer because I have no idea how to write Ivan's sister. Also, I don't know what her name is. No I'm not talking about Natalya, that other one. Eh, I'll Google it later.**


	7. Cheese Burger Lover

**(A/N)  
Sorry if chapter 7 and 8 are kind of shitty, I wrote them after an all nighter, around 7 am fuelled on orange popsicles**

"Wake the fuck up" someone said while slapping my face

"Ouch! what the hell?!" i look around and see that man Ivan standing there, and next to him is a _very_ pregnant woman, with short platinum blond hair who seemed to be smiling and staring off into space.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to webcam with some idiots, and you're going to stay silent unless you want a bullet in the brain, okay? Simple yes?" this seemed to get the pregnant woman's attention  
"Ivan! Stop it you're scaring her!" She said will tugging on his arm guiding him away from me. Who is this chick? Did she seriously just stand up to that psycho?

"Katyusha I've explained this to you a thousand times!" he let out a long sigh  
"We're going to blackmail them so you can be a respectable woman again." He said rubbing her stomach, which seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because seconds later she slapped him across the face and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. He looked exhausted, like he did this kind of thing all day.  
"Sorry about that, with the hormones and all she's been kind of out of it lately." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out duct tape, did I mention he was smiling a creepy-I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-fun-smile?"U-um, what are y-you going to do?" I managed to squeeze out before he taped my mouth shut, wrapping it all around my head. That's going to hurt when I have to take it off.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just going to talk to your brother and threaten to kill you. Don't worry about it" _'fuck, you Alfred.'  
_He walked over to the door and pounded on it three times and a man with white hair and red eyes and pale skin walked into the room pushing in a table on wheels, which carried a dark blue laptop. The white haired man stared at me, while a small smile started to grow on his face. Is everyone here so twisted?  
"Out." Ivan said while starting up the laptop, the white haired man pulled out his cellphone and exited the room. _'I really need to escape this hell hole. I can't keep getting distracted. I'll never escape if I don't try.'_

I rubbed my hands together trying to get free, realizing my arm's where asleep. I tried to pinch my hands to wake up my arms. I rubbed my hands together, trying to loosen the rope's. While I struggled with the ropes, I was plotting my escape. If I could just get my hands free, then I'll hit him on the back of his neck to make him unconscious, just like in that one spy movie that Alfred made me watch! And if that doesn't work, then I'll just snap his neck! He was going to kill me anyways. But, how would I escape this building? Ill cross that bridge when I come to it. "What the hell are you doing?" I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts and realized the scary serial killer Russian man was staring at me. How long has he been staring? I wiggle around somewhat self-conscious of my appearance. This just seemed to make him smile. He walked over to me and leaned in, staring intently into my eyes. This was when I noticed his eyes. His beautiful eyes. They were a gorgeous deep purple, with flecks of light purple near his pupil's. These eyes made you feel like they could stare into your soul, read your mind, know you're every deepest and darkest secret. These eyes that belonged to a murderer. These eyes that had kidnapped me. These eyes made me feel so safe, and secure. I've never felt like this before, all I wanted to do was stare into these eyes for the rest of eternity. But I was quickly pushed out of my deep thoughts as a pain spreaded around my left cheek, I had been slapped again.  
"Where you trying to escape? That's not very smart. Even if you managed to get your hands free, your legs are still tied down, and you would'nt have enough time to get those free, because you would be dead. And even if you somehow, miraculously got them free in that tiny amount of time, you'd still have to render me useless. And then escape this room, which is being watched by a security camera," he gestured towards the camera in the corner  
"And then make your way past all the guard's in this building, and then somehow escape this private property, miles away from the nearest town. Oh, and we have hounds." He finished off with an innocent smile, as if he just asked you what the names of your two twin niece's where. But unfortunately for me, he did not. Instead, what he had just said terrified me. Any hope of escaping that I once held onto, where crushed in an instant by this ruthless Russian man.

"So you understand that escaping is absolutely impossible, da?" he said as he put a hand on my shoulder, which almost felt like a gesture of kindness, until he was gripping my shoulder and causing me immense pain. I'd scream if I could, but no noise escaped my mouth, as it was sealed shut with duct tape.

_'Even if it's Alfred's fault I'm in this place, all I want right now is to see my brother before I die.'_  
The Russian man finally released my shoulder and my muffle scream's ceased. He seemed to lose interest in causing me pain. And for that, I was grateful. He quickly returned to the laptop, and logged into what seemed like Skype. Scary Russian serial murderer's used Skype?  
He started a video chat with someone, the name said "Cheeseburger lover" Alfred?! Was I actually going to see Alfred before I died?  
"What the hell do you want you stupid Russ-"Alfred's face showed many emotions, first anger, then confusion, then recognition, then horror.  
"Matthew?! Where the hell are you?! What the hell did you do to my baby brother you sick twisted son of a bitch?! Give him back to me now!" Alfred Screamed, which seemed to make people in the background surprised and crowd around the computer screen to see what was going on, I saw Arthur, Francis and Lovino. They showed the same emotion's as Alfred.

"Mathieu?!" Francis exclaimed in shock, and later horror as he quickly noticed my appearance  
"Pancake-bastard?" even Lovino seemed worried.  
"Matthew?" Arthur seemed quite taken back.

"Hehe, I love family reunions, they're just so gosh darn touching. Really they are, it almost brings me to tears" Ivan said mockingly. If I could speak, I would scream at him to go to hell.

"What do you want Ivan. Why are you doing this to Mattie? He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but you have no idea how much he _does_ have to do with this. Your little _Frencie_ knocked up my beloved, sweet, caring, innocent older sister. And for this, he must pay."  
All eyes seemed to turn to Francis. Alfred was the first to make a move, as he abruptly stood up and faced him. Francis shocked by the sudden movement did nothing but flinch as Alfred's fist came crashing down on his face, even Lovino started kicking Francis in the stomach as he lied on the floor, Arthur seemed to try to break up the fight, while Francis tried to crawl away. Arthur was pushed away by Lovino for getting in his way, and fell onto the computer, and suddenly the video chat was disconnected. All of this seemed to make Ivan laugh hysterically.

**(A/N)  
Yeah, sorry if you don't like the way I wrote Katyusha. That _is_ how you spell her name right? And _yes _this is a mafia story. Sorry if that hasn't been involved yet. But, never fear, for Feliks is here. A major development will happen in chapter 9. Yeah, I bet you're all eager to find out what that is. Too bad I haven't written chapter 9 yet. . Yeah I'll be putting random character's together as friends, because I just think they would go nicely together 3**

**Thank you, all of those wonderful people who wrote a review, followed or favorited this story. I'd even welcome negative reviews. because I'm a tough cookie that cannot believe she just called herself a tough cookie.**


	8. Don't worry, he'll grow on you

**(A/N)  
Cranberry scones are delicious.**

"Haha! Oh they're a riot." Ivan said in between laugh's. I really, hate this man. I glared at him with all my might, trying to tell him I hate him with my eyes because my mouth was taped shut. When the man finally noticed my fierce death glare, he stopped laughing and straighten out his jacket which had become ruffled from bending over laughing, and he walked over to me, each step making my heart pound. I'm dead.

"Aw, now don't be like that! If you're a good little girl then I might even move you to a more…liveable location." He said like that was the best thing in the entire world. I. Really. Hate. This. Man.

He pounded on the door three time's again, and a young blond woman wearing a white tank top and a pink mini-skirt, with long purple nails entered the room. She immediately started staring at me. Scratch that, _he_ immediately started staring at me.  
"um, like Ivan you totally can't treat your blackmail hostage like this!" he said walking over to Me and started pulling the duct tape off, unwrapping it from around my head, and pulling out some of my hair, and hurting my skin in the process  
"OW! Mother fucking-"  
"like, omg! It speaks! It's so adorable! Can I keep him Ivan? Can I? Pretty please?"  
before Ivan can answer, the white haired man from before enters the room, with a pale skinned, green eyed brunette following behind him.  
"See? I told you he was awake."

"Umm, like hands off! This one is mine. Ivan said I could keep it"

"I said _no _such thing Feliks'" Ivan said smiling his creepy-I'm-going-to-murder-you smile

"u-um, excuse me?" i manage to squeak out, I'm surprised by how weak my voice sounds. Everyone's attention snap's over to me, like they're expecting something

"I need to go to the b-bathroom." I look down, fuck. I think my face is heating up. They're not going to make me go bathroom on this chair are they?!

Ivan lets out a long sigh "Feliks, untie him and take him to the bathroom. If he escapes, you. Are. Dead."

Feliks' nods at this with a smile and quickly begins to untie me. It's not like I'd even bother trying to escape. I'd never make it out alive. The best chance I have to make it out of all this alive is to behave.

"Is that really him? The one they were going to –" the brunette's voice fades away as we walk down the hall way, also the one called "Feliks" was talking non-stop, about things like, where did you get your dress?! It's like toats adorbs! Oh-em-gee, your hair is so soft! What conditioner do you use?! Wow, your eyes are really pretty. They're purple just like the boss'! But yours are way more pretty.  
"R-really? I thought Mr. Ivan's eye's where really beautiful" i cannot believe I just said that. I look down trying to hide my face that was heating up with each passing second, which of course never works, Feliks bends down smiling while watching my face,  
"Mm-hm." Is all he says. He stops at a door  
"this is the bathroom. Do you need any help in there?" he say's winking at me. Okay, if they're going to kill me, please let it be soon.  
"N-No! That's n-not necessary!" I rush into the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind me like my life depended on it. And maybe it did.

I look into the mirror while washing my hands. At first I don't recognize the person standing there, looking back at me. But sure enough, it's me. My hair seems more lifeless, and my skin seems paler. My eyes have bags under them, even though I was sleeping for most of the time that I was here. My face was still red from the duct tape that Feliks ripped off my skin. I really miss Alfred. Suddenly there's pain in my hands, I let out a totally manly yelp and pull them back, the water had gotten really hot. Just how long was I staring at the mirror?  
"Hey! You like, alright in there?!" Feliks say's talking into the door, trying to turn the door knob  
"Y-yeah! It's just the water's really hot" I quickly turn the facet off and dry my hands  
"Did you burn yourself?" A new voice says

"n-no I don't think so" I open the door, and standing there, is Feliks, the white haired man from before, and the green eyed brunette. Feliks' quickly take's my hand's into his to quickly examine them  
"it doesn't seem that bad." Say's the brunette.  
"how un-awesome can you be to burn your hand's while washing them?" the white haired man scoffs at me  
"oh shut it Gilbert, as if you haven't done it before!" Feliks says pushing him away and guiding me by my hand in a different direction than the room I was in before.  
"Please! As if someone as if someone like the awesome me would do anything as unawesome as that!"  
"I have never heard anyone use the word awesome so much" I say to Feliks' which seems to make him laugh. He has a cute laugh.  
"Yeah, that's gilbert. He has an ego the size of Texas. Don't worry, he'll grow on you"  
but his word's do make me worry. _'Don't worry, he'll grow on you' _his word's sound like I'll be staying here for a long time. I hope I get to see Alfred and everyone else again soon.

**(A/N)  
if you want to see any pairings in this story, I'm open to suggestions.**

Thank you Everyone who even read this story, I really didn't think people would like it.


	9. Essence Of Cuteness

"And this, Is your new prison cell!" Feliks said excitedly as he pushed open a door to reveal a medium sized room, with a bed in the corner, a closet beside the bed, a window with bar's on it directly above a desk with a rolling chair. This was a pretty nice prison cell. It almost felt normal, except for the bar's on the window and the huge lock on the door.  
"I know, I know it _is_ a little drab, but don't worry! I'll help you decorate!" Feliks said taking my hands in his, although he was staring at me with a huge grin on his face, his eyes seemed to be looking at something else. The possibilities of the room perhaps?  
"U-um no the room is fine, but if I c-could have set of guy clothes'?" I said suddenly remembering everyone thought I was a cross dresser. Not that it mattered what my capturer's thought. And it _defiantly_ didn't matter what Ivan thought.  
"What? You mean you don't like dressing like this? But you're so adorable!" Feliks seemed disappointed at the fact that I didn't cross dress like him.  
"Well the reason I-I'm dressed like this is because my friend Francis said that if I didn't wear them, he'd change me i-into them himself…" I look down, trying to avoid Feliks' pleading eyes trying to make me cross dress. Eventually he let out a long sigh in defeat "Alright" he said reluctantly, and shut's the door.  
"I think gilbert may have some clothes' that will fit you." He takes my hand and guide's me in another direction. This place seems quite confusing. If I didn't have Feliks to guide me around, then I would defiantly be lost. But he isn't guiding me around. I'm a prisoner. He's making sure I don't run away. No matter how friendly everyone is, these people are holding me prisoner. These people are the enemy. I have to leave. Hopefully soon.

"Gilbert~!" Feliks cooed as he burst into a room, that seemed to be a living room of sorts. On the right wall there was a huge flat screen T.V, and in front a large burgundy couch with a matching love seat and in the left corner there was a mini bar and a stereo beside it, the wall's where a pastel yellow, and the floor was a plush light gray carpet.  
"W-Whoa! This place look's so . . . expensive." I can't help but look around in wonder. Which seems to make the other's laugh.  
"Haha, yeah this is Ivan's place. But we stay here most of the time. I'm Antonio by the way. Your name is Matthew, right?" Antonio extends his hand for me to take, man these are some really friendly guards.  
"Heh, um yeah." I take his hand, and I can already tell my face is a light pink. Ugh, why do I always blush?! I should work on getting a poker face.  
"Yo, I'm Gilbert. Awesome name right? You can call me that, or Mr. Awesome. whichever."  
Just then, something start's moving around in Gilbert's front left shirt pocket, and a yellow canary pop's out. Did I ever mention that I _love_ animals?  
"Oh my god! Is that a canary? its _soooooo_ cute" I step towards Gilbert, never taking my eyes off of the yellow fluff that is the essence of cute itself. Everyone laugh's at me again. Which is then that I realize it's probably not very macho to squeal over the most adorable thing I have ever seen.  
"Heh, yeah it's a canary. Wanna hold h-"

"yes." I quickly put out my hands, ready for the adorable bird. Gilbert just smiles, and takes out the bird and puts it in my hands.

"Awwwieee! What's his name? Or is it a girl?"

"It's a boy, and his name is Gilbird."

"Why hello Gilbird, nice to meet you. My name is Matthew Williams."

"You're last name is Williams?" Antonio asks, and I reply with a nod, never not once taking my eyes off Gilbird.

"But isn't Alfred's last name Jones?"

"Alfred F. Jones." I correct him. Alfred hate's it when people don't say the 'F.'

"do you have a different parent?"

"No, we are twins after all. But when we were born our parent's where getting a divorce, something about my dad's job. And so my mother got me and Alfred went to our father."

"Oh is that why Alfred took over the family business?"

"Family business? We don't have a family business."

"No, I mean the mafia."

"Mafia? What are you talking about?" everyone in the room seemed shocked. Even Gilbird. What did they mean by mafia? Alfred wasn't in the mafia. That's impossible. Right?

**(A/N)  
yeah that's right. A cliff hanger. Dun dun dunnnn! I mean, I release _two_ chapters in one day, and not a single review? Or even a "lalalala, yeah your story is pretty cool, le derp."  
I am shocked my motivation wasn't drained long ago. And don't even try and write a review now! I don't want your pity review's!  
Yeah. I'm rewarding your bad behavior with another chapter.**


	10. Run Away From All their Lies

"Oh is that why Alfred took over the family business?"

"Family business? We don't have a family business."

"No, I mean the mafia."

"Mafia? What are you talking about?" Everyone in the room seemed shocked. Even Gilbird.

"you mean…you don't know?" Feliks asked slowly like I was crazy. Maybe I was. I had to be to think that they had just said that Alfred was in the mafia.

"I don't know what?" I ask, hoping the answer is different from the one I know is coming.

"You seriously don't know? Alfred didn't tell you? How is that even possible?" Gilbert is the one that speaks this time.

"What isn't possible?" I ask, and I can tell my voice is sounding more frantic with every word. I want them to tell me. I want them to say that he isn't in the mafia. It just isn't possible. Alfred? _That_Alfred? The one who always called himself the hero? Hero's aren't in the mafia. It's impossible.

"Wait, you're serious?" Antonio seems shocked. But then, I guess we all are.

"a-are you saying my brother is in the mafia?" all of a sudden, my vision is blurry, and my cheek's feel wet. Am I crying? I hand Gilbird to Gilbert and run away from that room. Run away from the lies. Because they _are_ lies. It's not possible that Alfred's in the mafia. In fact, that is the _least_likely thing that would ever happen in the entire world. So it's all a lie right? But, then why was I taken here? I need answers, before I go insane.

"WAIT! MATTHEW YOU CANT GO RUNNING AROUND! YOU'RE A PRISONER! YOU'RE GOING TO GET SHOT!" Antonio yell's after me. But I don't look back. Because if I do, then I might believe they're lies. I need Alfred. Alfred will tell me the truth. He'll laugh at the very idea of him being in the mafia. He'll call me an idiot for even thinking that he was. He'd say something like "I'm a hero. Hero's aren't in the mafia."

Before I realize it, I'm back at the small gray concrete room. I open the door, and sure enough the laptop's still there, Ivan never logged out either. I request a video chat with Alfred, and he immediately accepts.  
"LISTEN YOU SON OF A-" Alfred quickly stop's talking when he sees who it is.  
"Mattie! Oh my god, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Why are you crying? Don't worry I'm going to get you back, I prom-"

"hey, um Alfred?" my voice crack's on his name. I just need him to tell me that it's all lies. That's all I need.

"Yeah Mattie?" Arthur and Lovino run in front of the computer

"Is that Matthew? Is he alright?" Arthur say's looking at the computer. I look down, I don't think I'll be able to get the word's pass my tounge.

"What is it Mattie?"

"Um, are you…"

"Am I what?"

"Heh, you're going to think I'm a moron for asking this, but you're not in the mafia, right?" and that was when I saw it. His face. It went blank; he was as white as a ghost. He didn't move. Neither did Lovino or Arthur. It's not possible, Right?

"Alfred? Tell me that you're not." But he doesn't.

"Why aren't you answering me?" but I already know why.

"Alfred. Tell me it's all a lie." But he won't.

"Alfred, all you have to do is tell me it's not true." And this time, he does speak. Only I don't hear the words. I just see his face. And I know.  
"M-Mattie, I'm so sorry. . ." it's all a lie. I know it is. Why is everyone lying to me? I can't take it anymore. I need to get out of here. I feel like I'm suffocating. I feel like I'm going insane. I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like ripping my hair out. I run away from Alfred, Arthur and Lovino. They yell after me, but I still don't hear the words. I just run. I run as far as I can and I run as fast as I can. But it's not enough. I can't run away from the facts. I've been kidnapped. Alfred is in the mafia. My whole life was a lie. They've probably been laughing at me behind my back. Everyone knew. Everyone, except me.

I run farther and farther. I don't know where I'm running. I'm just running. Trying to escape everything. I know it's useless.  
_BANG!_  
My ears start ringing. I've felt this ringing before. It was when Ivan shot that man in the street. And there was blood everywhere. I look down, and I see more blood. I see only the red. But then the pain comes. And it come's fast. I scream in pain, but my vision gets blurry again. And the darkness returns. Only this time, I don't welcome it. This darkness hurts. It touch's my skin, and it's on fire. I scream, but my voice isn't heard. I open my eyes, and see nothing but the pitch black abyss. I cry, but my tears are dry. I look down, and see the red. It's everywhere. I've been shot.  
Am I dead?

**(A/N) DUN DUN DUN! Honestly, this might be my favourite chapter. Btw, in case you're wondering, the man that Ivan shot in the street's a long time ago wasn't some random guy. But we'll get back to that later. But it's not that important I guess.**


	11. Scream For Your Life

It hurts. It hurts everywhere. My stomach hurts, my head hurts, my ears won't stop ringing, I'm still in the darkness. But I hear someone. I don't understand what they're saying. I don't know where the voice is coming from. But it's everywhere. Now there are more voices. And they're becoming more clear. Are they pulling me out of the darkness? I hope so. I don't like it here. It hurts.  
"….at…..ew…..mat…." the voices are becoming clearer. What are they saying? I can hear where they're coming from now. I can almost reach it. I just have to walk. But my body is so heavy, I can barely move. I'm so tired. The darkness breaks. And all of a sudden I'm sinking. I try to scream at the voices for help, but my lungs are flooded with water. I try to swim, but my body is frozen. I try to cry, but my tears are dry. I can do nothing but fear. Have I ever done anything in my life? No. I haven't even lived. I've only been ignored and forgotten. I don't really have a reason to live anymore. Should I just sink? The more I sink, the less pain I feel. But this doesn't feel right. This is all happening too fast. What is happening to me? Am i….dying? Yes.

That seems right. I think I was shot. And then I fell down. The last thing I saw was red. The red was everywhere. If I die, will the pain of everything disappear? The pain from the gun? The pain from being alone? The pain from being forgotten? But, I don't want to disappear. I want more. I want more Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Lovino, Feliks, Gilbert, Antonio and Ivan. I want happiness. I want love. I want to feel what it's like to have friends. I don't want to be ignored anymore. I don't want to be forgotten. If I died, I'd be forgotten. Forever. No one would remember me. I don't want to die anymore. I want to live.

But I'm still sinking. And I'm sinking faster and faster. I try to move, but my body is still frozen. I can't take this anymore. My entire life I've been pushed around, I never had a say in anything. I'm not taking this anymore. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to go silently. So I scream. I scream to be heard. I scream to breathe, I scream to be remembered. And all of a sudden, I'm pushed out of the darkness, and towards the voice's. Everything is bright at first. And I still scream. Everything hurts. And I still scream. Everything is red. But I do not stop screaming. I'm being rolled somewhere on a gurney. I scream more. I scream louder. I screamed so that no one will forget me ever again. I've never had a say in anything before. I'm changing it. Everything. I _will_ be remembered. I _will_ be heard. I _will_ live. I'm being lifted onto something. Someone puts a mask on me. And I fade. Only this time, not into the darkness. I fade into the brightness. And I know, I can stop screaming now.

**(A/N)  
yup. Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. I personally, loved it. Matthew died and came back. And he came back kicking and screaming. Everything is changing now Matthew. Oh my, what will you do?**


	12. Celebrate! You're Not Brain Dead!

**(A/N)  
I'd like to apologize to some of the people reading this story. For a while I've been uploading more than one chapter at a time, and I guess some of you think I'm only uploading one chapter at a time, so you immediately go to the last chapter. I saw that some of you did not read chapter 10, which btw was my favorite chapter ever. Just, ya know, putting that out there. It's kind of how Matthew got his balls. :I pardon my crude language. ya'll should go read that. Like before you read this chapter. Go on, go read chapter 10.**

I feel warm. Where was i? What was I doing? I forget. I'm sleepy. I feel perfect right now. I feel infinite. I open my eyes, and at first it's bright and blinds me, but then I see a white ceiling. I sit up; to be met with immediate pain in my lower left abdomen I look down and see I'm shirtless, wearing only bandages and pants. I look around, and I seem to be in a hospital. What was I doing? I can't remember. I try to get up, but the IV in my arm keeps tugging on my arm, so I rip it out. I wince at the pain, but continue to pull it out anyways. I walk towards the door; I turn the handle, and pull it open revealing a giant room, with many chairs. This looks like a waiting room. I look around and it's empty. I walk to the next door, which isn't locked either. Wait, why would I expect it to be locked. I'm in a hospital, right? But then it all came rushing back to me again. And I sort of wish it hadn't. I had been kidnapped, my brother was in the mafia, my entire life was a lie and I had been shot. I wander down the hall way, when suddenly I recognize where I am. I turn left, and sure enough, there it is. The living room where my life became unraveled And the same people are there, plus a few more. I walk into the room, and everyone looks up at me in shock.

"Matthew?" Gilbert say's in surprise. Everyone gets up and crowds around me, questions flying at me left and right.

"Are you alright?!"

"They said the anaesthetics didn't wear off well!"

"They said you were in Acoma!"

"I didn't think you would ever wake up again."

"You shouldn't be walking around so soon, here sit down."

"Matthew, I'm so sorry." I look around to see where the voice came from and see Feliks. He looks like he had been crying.

"Oh my god Feliks are you alright? Why where you crying?!" I rush over to him. Was he hurt? What happened while I was sleeping?

"God Matthew, you get shot and barely survive and then fall into Acoma, and you're worrying about _me?_ And it's even my fault you got shot. You should hate me, not worry about me."

"Feliks, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. No one could have." My words just seem to make him cry more.

"No, no Feliks, don't cry! Or else I'll start crying." Feliks laughs. I'm glad he laughed. He has a cute laugh.

"You moron." Feliks said, wrapping me in a hug. And for the first time since I've been here, I feel safe and alright. I hope I get to stay with these people longer. They remembered me, they cared for me. And I cared for them.  
"By the way, who shot me?"

"Oh, some dumbass guard. Don't worry me and gilbert took care of It."

"took care of it?" bad question. Dumb question. Stupid question.

"Yeah, we made him 'disappear'" That's right, they were in the mafia. I'd forgotten. They seemed like normal people. But they weren't. They were murderers. And my brother was a murderer.

"Oh…" Feliks immediately realizes who he's talking to, "sorry Matthew. . ."

"No, it's fine." I lie. It's not fine. Because of me, someone is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. What if they had a family? What if they're wife was pregnant? What if he was only working here saving up money for his mother's heart surgery? Now his family will never know what happened to him. His wife will have to raise that child by herself. His mother won't get that heart surgery.

"How long was I out for anyways?" I have to speak. I have to change the conversation topic. Because if I don't, I think everyone will realize what I'm thinking.

"I think about, 2 weeks?" Antonio asks gilbert, who nods.

"t-two weeks?" I can't believe it. It only felt like one day. But so much time has passed.  
"What happened with my brother?" no one answers. Not good.

"He think's your dead, and has refused any contact with us. We were telling him there was an accident, that you were shot, and he just. . ." Antonio trails off. He must think I don't want to hear. But I do. I love Alfred. Even if he lied to me, I don't want him to feel any pain. No matter how much he's cause me.

"He just what?"

"He _freaked _out. He took out a gun, and shot the computer a bunch of times. And since then we haven't been able to make contact with him since."

"W-well we have to tell him I'm alive!"

"It's not like we haven't tried. We did, lots of times. But each time he just shoots the messenger. Literally."

"_Then_I'll go tell him myself!" and everyone got quite. That woman named Katyusha answered this time.

"Y-You can't. You're still a prisoner here, remember?"

"Oh…Right…" Dammit. I need to tell Alfred that I'm alive. And I need answer's from him.

"Hey! Let's not get down! We should totally throw a party to like celebrate the fact that you're not brain dead!" Feliks said, with a mischievous grin on his face. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

**(A/N)  
Yes, yes. I _know_when some ones in Acoma, they have more than an IV, they have stuff that feeds them, and other things, but whatever okay! Because if I did that, then it'd take a lot more time for him to get out of bed, and I was like, "fuck it." And also, I had no idea what the names of all those machines and wire's where called. So, whatever.**

**Sorry this chapter is uneventful. But never fear, for Feliks is here! Wait, didn't I say that before? oh well.**

**and, YAYYY! My Mafia Lover has now reached over 10,000 words! And I know, I _know_ I said that this was a Russia x Canada fic, and it _is_ and I PINKIE PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE MORE DEVELOPMENT ON THAT SOON. SERIOUSLY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**


	13. A Single Rose

**(A/N)**  
**Okay! So, I've actually Tried to write this chapter like 5 times. It was not a pretty sight. I kept writing half a chapter, then deleting it all. And I kept saying I had writers block, which I did, then I said I got rid of it, which it turns out I didn't. I had all these ideas, but they where not for this chapter, but for later ones. But right now it's 4:30 AM, and inspiration just struck! So I hope you like this 6th try of a chapter! By the way, It's Francis' POV.**

Katyusha...Was pregnant?  
The very idea of it had been spinning around in my head for two weeks since I had first heard it on Skype and I was the father. I seriously fucked up this time. Katyusha is pregnant Ivan's out for blood, Alfred and everyone else hates me and Matthiue is... has passed away. Katyusha...Was pregnant And I was the father. The words spun around in my head as I fought to fall asleep. I tried to think of something else, anything else to make this horrible pain in my heart go away, but the only thing that I could think about besides that, was the memories of the times we had spent together.

Meeting because of the pouring rain like some romantic comedy, where I had forgotten my umbrella and was being soaked by the rain in an new expensive designer coat, so I quickly ran trying to find a place to take cover, any place. The only thing I could think of was the doorstep of someones town house, sure it wasn't a good idea, but it was the only idea I had at the moment.

I quickly made my way to the nearest door, almost pinned up against it trying to keep the splashing droplets from hitting my coat. But then someone opened the door, and I fell down into someones house with a loud thump.  
"Merde..." the words escaped my mouth as the pain of falling down pounded through my sore muscles, then I realized where I was and quickly scrambled to stand up and escape this place before this got out of hand, when someone extended their hand and began to tug on my arm, helping me up. It turned out the hand came from a beautiful woman with short platinum blond hair and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Not to mention she was a E cup, Which didn't help me try not stare and seem like a total creep.

"A-are you alright?" The words broke my train of thought as I quickly realized that the blond woman was talking to me, with a adorable Russian accent.  
"Ah, yes thank you madomissle. pardon the intrusion" Trying to play off my embarrassment with my charming french manners.  
"Why where you standing at my door?" The question made me freeze with surprise for a few seconds as a excuse tried to form in my head.  
"O-oh...Well I had forgotten my umbrella, and was trying to stay dry until the rain stopped."  
Merde... all I could think of was the honest truth, mon dieu! What was I thinking?  
"Oh, okay. I'm Katyusha, Nice to meet you." She accepted my answer without any thought and extended her hand once again for me to shake, and that was the begging of it all. I stayed until the rain stopped, and we talked, laugh, ate and drank wine. And then the next day I visited her again, and we did what we did the day before, and it continued like this for two weeks until one day something changed. She spilled her tea on her dress, and like a gentleman I offered my handkerchief trying to help her, but then she looked up with teary eyes and a flushed face that was so close to mine that her warm breath danced on my skin and sent a small shiver down my spine, and what happened next was wonderfully etched into my head, the hot passionate kiss we exchanged, the walk up the stairs that was far too long for my liking, finally making it to her bedroom, and the long pain stainkingly seconds it took for us to tear our clothing off and finally making it to her bed. Where pleasure I had never felt before was exchanged, and when we where done and could no longer go on, warm sleep washed over us and the night slipped away with her sleeping soundly in my arms.

I woke up with a smile on my face and quickly slipped out of the bed that still held the sleeping Katyusha, with her beautiful platinum blond hair that laced her sleeping face. I put my clothes on as quickly as I could, hoping to make it back as soon as possible. I Ran to the nearest flower shop I could find, where I bought a single rose. Planning to confess my love to her that very morning, I made my way back to her house as quickly as my feet could carry me back to the one I never wanted to be separated from again. I finally got back to her house and dashed upstairs where the still sleeping Katyusha lay, but in my hurry I ran into a small table that sits in the corner of the upstairs hallway, knocking over a picture. I pick it up, hoping it's not broken, only to reveal Katyusha with an all to familiar face beside her. There in the picture Is Katyusha smiling her beautiful smile, with Ivan Braginski and his sister Natalya beside her. I feel my heart drop and my blood run cold.

Was she Ivan's lover? Mon dieu, I just slept with Ivans lover, but worse then that, I was in love with Ivan's lover. Situations of murder and fear run through my mind as I picture Ivan finding out about us. I was going to be killed. But that didn't worry me at the moment, what did was Katyusha's safety. Obviously Ivan is a cold blooded murderer and once he found out that I was in love with his lover, he was going to kill me. But once he found out that Katyusha and I slept together, we where both going to be killed. The obvious choice came to me, and I placed the picture frame back on the small table that seconds before had just ruined the best day of my life. I picked up the rose I had dropped and walked slowly back to Katyusha's bedroom, hoping to make the moments before I had to leave as long as possible. I open the door slowly, quickly regretting that as it makes a loud creaking sound. I glance to Katyusha hoping that the noise didn't wake her, and to my relief and sadness she is still sleeping. A part of me wants to leave and never return, for Katyusha's safety. But another part of me wants to be selfish and have her wake up, and run away together with me to Paris But I know we would never make it, Ivan is too powerful to try and escape. I slowly walk over to Katyusha, trying to memorize her beautiful face, with her pale skin and soft pink lips that hold a small smile. I lay the rose down on the pillow next to her and silently but quickly leave. If I stay any longer I don't think I'll still be able to leave her. As I shut her front door, knowing I will never see the woman that I love again, it start's raining. At least, I think it's raining, It's the only possible explanation for why my cheeks are wet with tiny drops. Tears are just like rain after all, Tears fall when you need to cry, and rain falls when the sky need to cry. I take five steps away from the door, not trusting myself to stand here any longer, in fear that I'll go back to her. My eye's are so blurry I don't really see where I'm going. I stumble forward with no destination, ignoring the stares of all the people wondering why I'm crying. I walk, and with each step my heart breaks a little more until it's too broken that it can't work anymore and I fall down and everything starts to fade. And when your heart doesn't work anymore, that means you're dead right? That must be what this is. But I know it isn't, because death would be less painful then this. I just want to take a knife and cut out the pain, the beating red pain filled with blood. Because if I did cut it out, the pain would go away. Forever. But before I can go find a knife to end it all, I fade completely into the darkness, and it's warm, but it still hurts and I know the tears are still falling.

I sit up and tears are falling down my cheeks again. I roll out of bed and walk to my bathroom, where I see my disgusting face covered with tears and a red nose slightly dripping with snot. This is hilarious, so fucking hilarious that I can't help but laugh, I laugh so hard that I fall to my nees, feeling the cold bathroom tile. It's all just too funny, really it is. I keep laughing until I'm on my side and can barely breath, and then it's not funny anymore and my laughing starts to fade into loud sobs. God I could just die right now. It hurts so much that it feels like I'm going to die. I hope I die and all this pain just goes away. But I don't die, I only fall asleep and the pain fades away. But I know it'll start all over again when I wake up.

I really thought I was starting to get over her, but then Ivan said she was pregnant And I was the father. That was all it took to crumble me again. But...Wait didn't he say something else? Something about them being...Um...What was it? I was too tired to think properly. But then it came to me like a lightning bolt to the chest, They where siblings! That's why he didn't kill her! They weren't lovers! Katyusha was safe! I sat up and stared at the bathtub with a smile on my face. Katyusha was safe, and we could be together. But then another lightning bolt came to me.  
I had left before she had even woken up, leaving nothing but a rose. She must think the worst of me, there was absolutely no way she would take me back! I didn't deserve such a wonderful woman like her anyways. She was just so perfect, and I was just a disgusting man that left her. I layed back on the bathroom tile floor, trying to fall asleep again. If I didn't deserve the warmth of love, then I didn't deserve the warmth of a bed.

**(A/N)**  
**Yeah, sorry I would have put this chapter up sooner, but my Dad accidentally brought the internet modem with him to Yellowknife... Even though he has his own modem. Don't ask why we have two. Speaking of modems, I asked for one for Christmas, so if I get it that means I'll be able to send the chapters to my robot friend Charla whenever I want and get the chapters uploaded sooner! Yay!**

**I am so sorry that after so fucking long I only give you this short chapter. But if I finish chapter 14th before my parents get back, then I'll be uploading two chapters at once! So...Yay?**  
**Oh, and I am so sorry to everyone when I told you that I would like update the very next day. Like, god I just shj;gorfghdsritgkh, I am so sorry... Please don't hate me...**

**Personally, I'm not loving this chapter :I It was totally half assed **


	14. Numb

**(A/N)**  
**Fuck. FUCK. FUCK. OH, MY GOD. I SO HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW. While I was uploading chapter 13, I accidentally some how copied and pasted over chapter 14 and pressed save -_- and so now I have to rewrite the entire chapter again. FUCK. OH, MY GOD I AM JUST SO PISSED. Today's been a shitty day. And tomorrow I have to cook a turkey for a pot luck. I HAVE NO MOTIVATION TO EVER WRITE FOR THIS FIC AGAIN, THAT IS HOW SAD I AM. BECAUSE LIKE, IQA;HEGUOEHRGHNJ I just really don't wanna write the chapter again TT_TT" But I'm going to because it was so important to the story...h;lidtu.**

Also, in the last chapter when Francis was busy noticing Katyusha's chest, I said she was a E cup. I have no idea how the whole bra system goes but I thought that that was a big one. Can someone tell me if I was right or wrong? Because I'd like to go back to fix that. Yes yes, I'm a girl and the bra system makes no sense, whatever okay?!

Okay, so what if I made some mistakes in certain places, NO ONE IS PERFECT. And usually my chapters get like proofread 3 times, but stuffs been happening and well...just...whatever.

AUTHOR RAMBLINGS OVER, READ ONWARD!

Mattie is dead.  
Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

And it's my fault.  
My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault.

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

"Dead. My fault. Dead. My fault. Dead. My fault. Dead. My fault. Dead. My fau-"

"YES, I KNOW! MATTHEW IS DEAD, AND YOU BLAME YOURSELF!" Arthur screamed at me with a angry face. but then he realized what he had said, and he would apologize. And I wouldn't care. Then he would go cry in our bedroom upstairs, and Lovino would get mad at me for not caring, and I still wouldn't care. Then Lovino would leave to go get drunk at his bar, swearing insults at no one in particular, Then I would drift off to sleep because crying was very tiring. Then I would wake up the next day to Arthur comforting Francis, trying to hush his sobs. then later Lovino would come over and make food for all of us and complain about this Spanish guy that he met at his bar, who was named Antonio who was apparently "stalking" him, even though we all knew that Lovino really liked him. I would just stare at my food while everyone else ate. And when they where done Francis would leave to go cry in private at his apartment, and Arthur would sigh in disapproval as he watched me push around my food trying to make it seem like I ate more then I really did, and eventually he would just get frustrated and ask me "Alfred, what are you doing?"

And the cycle would repeat.

It had been this way ever since Matthew had passed away. At first I was angry that I yelled at anyone and everyone, even flower pots. When I had first heard the new's on Skype, the first thought through my head was "I'm learning my brother's dead on Skype This is fucking stupid." And before I knew it, I was being blasted out of my thoughts from the loud noise that left a ringing in my ears. At first I didn't know what had happened until I looked down and saw the broken computer blown to bits, and the gun in my hand still smoking from the bullets I had just fired.

After that, every thing made me mad. I wouldn't stop yelling, even as my eyes got blurry as I tried to get into my car drive to the police station, only to be pulled out of my car by Lovino and Arthur At first I didn't understand why they didn't want me to go to the police to report Matthew's murder, and then it came and everything felt numb. We where in the mafia. If I told the police, they would start asking questions that we couldn't answer. We where in the mafia, and that was why Matthew was dead. We where in the mafia, because of me. Matthew was dead, because of me and I couldn't even tell the police. And ever since then, everything has still been numb. Tears start falling, but I'm still numb. People talk to me, but I only hear the noise, not the words. But I'm still numb. Day after day without Matthew here, and I'm still numb.

I thought the cycle would repeat forever, Francis sobbing, Lovino making food and then leaving to go get drunk, Arthur trying to hide the fact that he was crying upstairs, being numb, but the cycle didn't go on forever. I woke up one day and the clock on the living room wall said 12 PM, usually Francis would be here at 10 AM crying in the next room with Arthur trying to comfort him, but it was 12 and there was no crying Francis. I get up to look around my house, finding it empty. I guess everyone finally got tired of me, I don't blame them. Who would want to be around someone that caused nothing but misery? At first it was nice, not having anyone around trying to make me eat when I had no appetite but since I was alone and no one was here moving around being loud and cooking things, I had no distraction. So I started thinking, and then the numbness wore off and I was hit with a sudden burst of pain and the pain did not cease, my heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over, smashed and crashed to nothing! Every beat brought another burst of pain, like having it cut out of my chest slowly with a dull knife, and then cut up to pieces while it was still in my chest, still beating some how, bringing nothing but pain.

I was cold, and wet with spilling tears that would not stop. I missed Mattie so much, and Arthur's terrible attempts at cooking, Lovino swearing at everyone, Francis being a flirt with anything that moved. I Gripped my chest hoping that if I could some how grab my heart and hold it still so that it couldn't beat anymore and cause me more pain, then everything would be alright. But I couldn't. And I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I started yelling again. Yelling everything, anything! To no one in particular, just the air around me. I screamed in pain, I screamed at Matthew for dying, I screamed at Arthur for leaving, I screamed at Francis for crying when I was supposed to be the one crying, I screamed at Lovino for not letting me tell the police, I screamed at my Grandfather for trying to make Matthew the next boss, I screamed at my parents for splitting up and separating me and Matthew, I Screamed at myself for getting Matthew into this, and when I was done and I had nothing left to scream about, I just screamed. Screamed in fear, in pain, in sorrow, in madness, and for no reason.

I would still be screaming, but my throat was dry and hoarse from screaming. It started to sting, but I ignored it and walked upstairs. I clutched the rail as the tears where making my vision blurry, and my glasses where fogging up as I exhaled ragged breaths from the pain still stabbing in my chest. I felt around the wall near the bathroom door, looking for the thermostat and then turning it up all the way. I walked into the bathroom and flipped the switch, staring into the bathroom mirror, it almost looked like Mattie was standing there in front of me. I Never minded having someone that looked like me, but now that that someone was missing, I hated everything that reflected me. Constantly reminding me that that person was gone. It was funny, when he was alive I never really noticed him. But now that he was gone, he was all I thought about.

I stumbled out of the bathroom, not bothering to turn the lights out. It was too much to see something that looked like Matthew, The pain somehow hurt more if that was even possible. I reached for the rail as I made my way downstairs, but then I felt my heart drop and the pain cease for a second as I missed a step and began to fall downwards. I reached for the rail but it slipped out of my hands that where wet from sweat and pushing away tears. I fall and pain pounds through the left side of my body, just as I hope it was over, I fall again and land on my left shoulder with my head hitting the rail. A sickening pop filled my ears as a pain erupted from my shoulder I fall again and the screeching scream was abruptly ended as I hit my head on one of the stairs and everything fades into black and the world slips away. I hope this is death.

Everything is light and I feel warm. But something feels missing...What is it? What was I doing? Where am I? Is this a dream? No... I remember now, what's missing is the pain. Why isn't there any pain? Is this...Death? But if I'm dead then I should be in hell right now, right? I'm pretty sure hell sucks, and right now nothing is sucking... So... I'm not in hell? That doesn't make any sense. What the hell is happening?

"Is he going to be alright?"  
Who's that?

"Yes yes, He just had a dislocated shoulder, a concussion and four bruised ribs. He's quite lucky."  
What's going on?

"Y-yeah... Lucky... When will he wake up?"  
Are... They talking about me?

"Maybe in a couple of hours, we gave him alot of pain medication so it could take awhile."  
Does this mean I'm awake now? I don't really feel awake, but I don't feel sleepy either.

"Alright... Thank you doctor."  
Why does Arthur sound so sad?

"No problem Mr. Kirkland. I'll send a nurse later to check up on him."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Good day."

"You too..."

All of a sudden I hear a door being shut and then foot steps getting louder, and then something warm and soft wraps around my right hand.

"A-Alfred? I don't know if you can hear me or not... But there's something I need to tell you, and I just can't get the bloody words to leave my mouth when you are awake... So I'm going to tell you now."  
Oh god. No, no no no no no no no no no no no no no, this can't be happening! Arthur's breaking up with me, isn't he? I barely get by without Mattie, if Arthur leaves me too... I just don't think I'd be able to breathe with out him.

"Alfred."  
Oh god, here it comes.

"Me, and everyone else... Well we're worried about you Alfred. You haven't been eating, all you do is sit there and stare into space all day... Why wont you talk to us? Don't you know that we're here for you? We've been here for you even from before we joined the mafia Alfred... And we'll always be here for you. You can't blame yourself for Matthew's death... It wasn't your fault Alfred! You where a wonderful brother, You sacrificed your own life for Matthew... I know for a fact that you didn't cause this Alfred, You did everything you could possibly do to prevent this, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's that bloody Russian! He's to blame for all this Alfred..."

"Arthur?"

"Alfred?! You're awake! Did you hear what I just said? That doesn't matter, you need a nurse! NURSE! NURSE, HE'S AWAKE!"

"Arthur."

"Yes Alfred? are you in pain? Do you need more medication?"

"You're right."

"About what? you needing a nurse?"

"No, about it being Ivan's fault."

"That's right Alfred! You can't blame yourse-"

"That's why he's going to pay for murdering my little brother."

"What do you mean Alfred?"

"I'm going to murder Ivan Braginski."

**(A/N)**

**HAHA, Who's an awesome writer that REWROTE AN CHAPTER PURELY FROM MEMORY? This girl~ Actually, I like this chapter much more then the one before. This actually is a lot like the one before, but like... better. ANYWAYS~ I'm tired as fuck because I pulled a all nighter.**

**Didn't like this chapter? WELL SCREW YOU! I don't care.**

**c: THANK YOU KIND REVIEWERS!**

**ChibChib (My first follower who finally reviewed)**

**ZukiMomo (Who was kind enough to talk with me about the futures of My Mafia Lover)**

**Alice-Rose-Teatime (Why thank you! Actually Mattie's like this cause of all the stress and stuff c:)**

**Ciel Farron (I love it too! It makes me giggle when I think about new pairings to add to the story)**

**Dragon-Spirit122333 (You're review's made me giggle like a silly school girl, Thank you!)**

**lilkinves (An amazing reviewer who later became one amazing friend)**

**MinuArmastus (Who reviewed when I was still unsure about whether My Mafia lover was a good story or not)**

**pandy334 (My first REAL Reviewer, I just love your username, it's adorable.)**

**petitemuffin (WHO DOES NOT COUNT AS A REVIEWER OR FOLLOWER OR FAVORITER BECAUSE SHE IS MY ROBOT FRIEND/COUSIN THAT EDITS THIS -_- )**


	15. No One But Alfred

**(A/R)  
Okay, seriously. I am so so so so so sorry for being gone for so long, and this chapter is shitty but I wanted to get it up, and we lost our internet for a couple of months, and my parents where fighting, my dog got ran over, INTENTIONALLY by our ass hole neighbor Morgan, and a lot of other shit I wont waste your time mentioning. I PLAN TO REWRITE ALL THE CHAPTERS, basically the same story line, just better.**

So much fucking drama, I just haven't been in the mood to write... Sorry... 

Matthew stood awkwardly in the corner of the room watching all the people around him having fun, laughing and dancing. He felt nervous being around so many people, he wasn't use to people noticing him, or being around so many of them.

**  
**"What's wrong Matthew? Why aren't you dancing?" Gilbert asked with a mischevious gleam in his red eyes.

"Oh... well I don't k-know how to dance..." I mumbled, hoping they wouldn't hear me. It was embarrasing, whenever I danced I always managed to crash into something, or someone.

"What?" Antonio asked with a shocked face.

"How can anyone not know how to _dance?_" Gilbert asked while taking my right hand and slowly leading me towards the dancing crowd of people.

"W-well I've never really had many social oppertunities..." Gilbert grinned revealing white sharp teeth.

"No worries, I can teach you how to dance Mattie." 'Mattie'? No one's ever called me Mattie before, except Alfred and grandfather...

"Gillie, I wanna dance with Mattie!" Antonio whined while taking my other hand and slightly pulling me towards him and away from Gilbert. Now Antonio's calling me that...  
"Besides, you'll just mess up teaching him how to dance."

"What?! Will not! I'm an awesome dancer!" Gilbert tugged on my right hand, pulling me towards him.

"Please bitches. If anyone should me teaching Mattie how to dance, it should totally be me." Feliks walked over, swaying his hips as he did so while wearing a hot pink cock tail dress. Why does everyone keep calling me Mattie?

I wish they would stop calling me that... It just doesn't feel right, having people calling me Mattie... People who aren't Alfred.

"No way Feliks! You'll just feel Mattie up." Antonio tugged on my hand, trying to guide me away. He said it again...

"This is so unawesome. Who do you want to dance with Mattie?" Gil let go of my hand and swatted Antonio's hand off of my other. They need to stop calling me that...

"...op...it..."

"You totally need to speak up Mattie." Feliks rolled his eyes.

"STOP IT! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO CALL ME MATTIE, EXCEPT ALFRED!" The words came out as a surprise, I've never raised my voice at anyone before. But it felt... comforting? Like I was getting something off my chest.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I'M A FREAKING HOSTAGE, YOU DON'T THROW A HOSTAGE A PARTY!" The words came out before I even realized what I was saying, and I couldn't stop.

"I WAS SHOT, AND IN ACOMA, MY BROTHER THINK'S I'M DEAD AND YOU PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO TEACH ME HOW TO DANCE!? WHAT THE HELL!" That was when I noticed everyone stopped dancing, instead they where staring at me. Some people stared with hurt expressions, other's with shocked faces... But Ivan leaned on the wall by the door, with a amused grin on his face.

What the hell was wrong with me? They where just trying to be nice... Why was I getting mad at them for not treating me like a hostage? It's not like I wanted to be tied up and tortured like in the movies.  
"Oh... My god, I am so sorry..." Suddenly everyone got blurry and my cheeks felt wet. I looked up, expecting to see that it was raining when I realized I was crying.

"Matti-...Matthew?" Antonio asked.

"I-I don't know why I did that..." I could feel my tears streaming down my face, and I was so embarrassed, I screamed at them and now I'm crying infront of a crowd of people. It was weird having so much attention, I didn't like it. I tightly shut my eyes, covering half my face with one hand.

I wanted to fade into the wall when suddenly the floor was gone. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring up at me with shocked expressions. I looked down to see what had picked me up, and saw a long beige coat. Ivan had picked me up like a sack of flour and was walking out of the room with me on his shoulder, I suddenly felt a hundred times more embarrased.  
"P-Put me down ! I'm heavey!"

"Actually you are surprisingly light." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Where are you taking me?!" I said as loudly and as demanding as I could, which probably wasn't that much.

"It's a secret."

**(A/R)**

**Hope no one forgot about Cheebo and this little fic. It is highly possible it will make it to thirty chapters. Sorry I'm taking so long to get on with the lovey dovey plot line.**

Seriously, I am so sorry about not updating sooner. But in the next chapter, Ivan and Mattie adventureeeeeeeee~ 


	16. A Perfect Day

**(A/N)  
Howdy pumpkins! HahahahHAHAHAHA yeah it's not even funny like wowza I have been gone for so long. I had new excuse everyday for why I couldn't sit down and start writing. Writers block, depression, traveling, just too busy, broken laptop... But I finally just sat down and started writing again. I have been a bit too busy and I think updates will be kinda slow for a while because I have two ask blogs, two in the process of being set up, one event going, an art blog to keep updated, two personal blogs, lots of Tumblr. But have no fear because I am here and I promise not to let months go by before I update again. Also I have a new pen name. It's Jacklette. And I am also changing the title of this fic to "Beautiful Lies".**

**Also I will be using the Interrobang instead of "?!" Invented by Martin K. Spekter in 1962! "****‽****"**

_**~ Jack**_

_Chapter Sixteen - A Perfect Day_

"Let me go!" Matthew demanded as fiercely as he could. He gripped Ivan's coat with his fists in fear of slipping off of his shoulder and falling onto the cold hard floor.

"No." Ivan said with an evil smile. _'It really is just too much fun messing with him, perhaps I should make it my new past time?'_ Ivan would definitely consider it. After all, it wasn't like it was that hard, he was just too easy._  
_  
"Why not‽ And where are we going‽ You do realize you're kidnapping me again! And I'm already kidnapped! Isn't that a little redundant‽ I have to go back and apologize! Let me gooooo! HELP! MURDER! MURRRRDEERRRRRR!"

"Shush Matvey, are you soft in the head? This is my house, if I want to murder you no one is going to stop me."

"Wait, do you mean you're going to murder me? Like did you just admit it‽ HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPP! MURDER! I'M GOING TO GET MURDERED!"

"Seriously Matvey, I thought you where smarter than this."

"Are you comparing me to Alfred inside your head? Don't do that, that's not even funny."

"This is quite interesting. I always thought you where... Timid, shy, a coward, but this is quite amusing." Ivan smirked. He was happily surprised with Matthew. His first impression of him wasn't... The best. He had taken Matthew for a plain boring wall flower. But... He kept surprising him. Up close he was beautiful. Under pressure he sparked. Ivan wanted to keep watching him. He wanted to see every side of Matthew. Every expression, every word, every scream of pain, every moan of pleasure... Ivan wanted it all.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked with a brow raised as he struggled to remember every turn they took in case he needed to get away from Ivan.

"You voicing your thoughts, raising your voice... I did not expect such things from you Matvey."_ 'It pleases me.' _Ivan thought wickedly.

"Well... Wait why do you keep calling me 'Matvey'?"

"You do not like being called 'Mattie', so I will call you 'Matvey'. Simple, da?"

"Why not just call me... I don't know, 'Matthew'?" Matthew said sarcastically. He was starting to get really annoyed with Ivan, treating him however he wanted! Who did he think he was‽ Okay, well he _was_ his hostage but still! Ever since he got here, he had been playing with him! And now he's given him a nick name, why can't he just call him by his name like everyone else?

"Because you are like my pet now, and you will be called Matvey." He said in a tone that most people would understand meant there was no room to argue. What he said was final. But that just pissed Matthew off even more.

"What the maple‽ Don't call me your 'pet'! " He began to struggle again, thrusting his hips in any direction, trying to break free. Not that Ivan minded him trusting his hips.

"We are here Matvey." He said slowly sliding Matthew down off his shoulder.

Matthew looked around. It looked like an ordinary hall way, only there was just one door. The door was different then the others in the house, it had a darker wood, and had an elegant gold door knob. Ivan pulled out a chain necklace that was hidden behind the scarf he wore all the time, attached to the chain was a key. He pulled it over his head, taking it off so he could unlock the door. Matthew tried not to seem interested, but curiosity got the best of him as he tried to peek over Ivan's shoulder to see where the door would lead. Ivan pushed open the door, revealing a large indoor garden, with a giant glass dome for a ceiling. There was a small cobble stone path surrounded by grass, with flower beds of sunflowers everywhere. There where tree's here and there and a giant marble fountain in the center of everything with elegant iron benches with cream coloured cushions surrounding the fountain.

Matthew gasped as he walked into the garden, his eyes wandering everywhere as he took everything in. Matthew wasn't sure what day it was, he didn't even know what month, but he knew it was still chilly fall the last time he had been outside, yet here, in this oasis it was warm. And everything felt alright.

Ivan quietly enjoyed watching Matthew's expressions as he looked around in wonder.

"Wha- What is this place ?" He asked, not once looking at Ivan as he continued to let his eyes wander in amazement.

"It is a special place Matvey... My father started it, but he passed away before he could finish. It was left unfinished until two years ago when I decided to finish it. Now it's a place where only my family members are allowed, Katyusha, Natalya, and Feliks have picnic's here sometimes. I come here to think. Whenever I had to make a difficult decision as boss, I would come here." Ivan looked around, a small smile on his lips. And it was a real smile, not one of his scary intimidating slasher smiles.

"It's a beautiful place ..." Ivan nodded in agreement as they wandered aimlessly together, gazing up at the sky, smelling the beautiful sun flowers, and enjoying everything about this place. It was perfect afternoon spent together. When it started to get dark the two retired to one of the benches. Ivan sat there admiring a star while Matthew on the other hand was weaving a grass crown.

"Hey... Can I ask you a question ?" Matthew asked, looking up from the crown he was making. Ivan replied with a "Mm." as he continued to stare down at a sunflower with glassy eyes, remembering better times.

"You said that you only let family members in here, right? Than how come I'm allowed in here?" Ivan's once peaceful smile quickly turned into an almost bone-chilling evil one in an instant, as he looked back up at Matthew.

"Isn't that obvious Matvey? You are my pet, and pet's are family too." In a flash, the sunflower and half-finished crown were dropped to the ground as Ivan pushed Matthew down on to the bench, earning a small squeak from the blonde.

" -" Matthew's mouth was unable to finish his sentence as Ivan's lips came crashing down on to his. His eyes widened in surprise, mouth opening slightly as he gasped. Ivan took it as a opportunity to slide his tongue into Matthew's mouth, exploring and tasting the younger Canadian. He struggled underneath the Russian trying to push him off as he tried to ignore the blush fastly climbing up from his neck. Ivan didn't seem to notice Matthew's resistance, or if he did he was ignoring it. Matthew's head was a hot and dizzy mess, he could barely think straight but he did know one thing. Ivan was a really, really good kisser. Matthew would later refuse to admit that he even leaned into the kiss. Just when Matthew was about to finally give in and start kissing Ivan, Ivan pulled back.

"I-Ivan‽" Matthew murmured softly. "Did... Did you just kiss... Me?" He asked with a dreamy smile. "Da." Ivan smiled as he pecked Matthew on his nose with a quick kiss. Matthew snuggled up to Ivan as they sat there on the bench, sunflower and crown completely forgotten. _'This is Heavenly.' _Matthew was in bliss. For the first time in a long time all worries were gone. It was peaceful, both sitting there, keeping each other warm with body heat. Ivan hummed a Russian lullaby as he absent mindenly played with Matthew's hair. Both of their eyes started to feel heavy, Matthew's soon falling shut as he drifted off into a sweet dream about sunflowers and a certain Russian. Ivan did not fall asleep. Instead he thought about the future. Matthew was his and no one else s. And he wanted to keep it that way. Eventually and probably soon Matthew would start to think about his brother. He'd want to let his brother know that he was still alive but if that happened... Alfred would come bursting in gun-ho and shooting bullets everywhere to get Matthew back. He could not let that happen. He struggled to stay awake and to think of what to do to keep Matthew there, with him. Forever. Ivan finally gave in and fell into a deep slumber. Despite the uncomfortable bench it was the best sleep both of them had had in a long time.

An hour and a half later Ivan and Matthew were woken up with a start. The door to the oasis was thrown open with a loud bang as Feliks' ran into the room, pure panic on his face. "IVAN!" Feliks screamed as he ran to his cousin. "What is it? What's wrong Feliks‽" Panic and fear started to bubble up inside of him. What was wrong? Were they being raided? Had someone been killed? Was Katyusha in labor? "What's going on?" Matthew asked in a small worried voice that neither Feliks nor Ivan heard. "It's your sister."


End file.
